


The Seduction of Felicity Smoak

by Pangirl_Fangirl



Series: Creatures of the Night [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Actually Porn with a little bit of plot, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Multi, Oliver and Tommy are vampires, Seduction, Smoaking billionaires, although she likes vampires, felicity is a human from an anti-vampire family, just enough that the story makes sense, this is a set-up to the porn in a different part of this series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangirl_Fangirl/pseuds/Pangirl_Fangirl
Summary: How Felicity Smoak found herself sandwiched between the sons of the two most powerful families in Starling City, Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn, she honestly couldn't tell you.Oh, and did she mention they were also vampires, who looked at her like she was their next meal?She was so screwed.
Relationships: Tommy Merlyn/Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: Creatures of the Night [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813492
Comments: 13
Kudos: 37





	The Seduction of Felicity Smoak

**Author's Note:**

> Smoaking Billionaires Vampire AU  
> This is the set-up for the PWP in the another installment of this series. There is also some foul and suggestive language so, be warned.  
> This was heavily inspired by a True Blood scene between Eric and Willa (if you've watched the show you might see some of the dialogue here)

Felicity’s week had been one from hell. 

Between meetings, and conferences, and arguments about ethics with her father, she was spent. Her father had really been getting on her nerves these past few weeks, ever since his anti-vampire legislation seemed to be gaining traction. Noah Smoak was the mastermind behind the Anti-Vampire movement that was sweeping through Starling City. An avid believer that the undead had no human rights as they were no longer human, her father worked tirelessly to rid their city of the blood suckers who prowled the streets at night and attacked the innocent.

However, it was a little hard to fight back against vampires when they had their hooks so deep in almost every aspect of Starling. Most of the city, much to her fathers displeasure, was run by the Queen and Merlyn families respectfully, who were all vampires. As those two families started to gain traction in Starling, rumor has it that Malcolm Merlyn sought out a vampire to turn him, so he could be invincible and powerful. He then turned his family and the Queen family as well. They now ruled over Starling, controlling the docks, the mayors office, the SCPD, and the city’s underground.

Felicity disagreed with her father. She believed that vampires deserved rights, since she knew that they weren’t all bad and that some people didn’t actually chose to be undead, unlike the Queen and Merlyn clan. While her father saw all vampires a kin to those two families-violent, predatory, leeches in every sense of the word-Felicity saw vampires as people, who just led a different lifestyle. She didn’t appreciate when a vampire drank from a non-consenting human or when they killed people, but she knew not all vampires were like that.

Her and her father’s difference in opinion was the reason she worked for him. She hoped her presence and voice would keep him from ramping up his anti-vampire rhetoric until it was out of control. This week however, he had become more stubborn, and wouldn’t listen to anyone else’s opinion. Or as Felicity called it, common sense. She was at her wits end with her father. His war against vampires was like venom, poisoning everything it touched, including her. And it was starting to wear her down.

So now she stood out on her apartment balcony at midnight, in her pyjama shorts, tank top and her plush, light pink robe, trying to have just a moment of peace to herself.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

_Dammit._

Felicity didn’t have to turn around to know who stood behind her. The two of them had been making weekly visits to her balcony for the past two months and she should have known that coming outside was basically an invitation for them to drop by.

Felicity sighed, her moment of solitude stolen, and turned to face her visitors. Leaning nonchalantly up against the wall and the sliding glass door that connected her balcony and her room, were the crowned vampire princes of Starling themselves.

Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn.

They both stood with their hands stuffed in their pockets, their suit jackets unbuttoned, sly grins covering their faces. They wore dark suits, without ties, which indicated to Felicity that they had probably just come from the club they owned, Verdant. They were half shrouded in shadow, as the light from the night didn’t totally illuminate her balcony.

A few months ago, Felicity would have been terrified to have two vampires standing between her and the safety of her bedroom which they had not been invited to enter. However, Felicity had quickly learned that whatever those two wanted from her, it wasn’t to cause her harm. She didn’t know why they kept coming back, but part of her suspected that they were bored and got off on tormenting her.

It was Oliver who had spoken. He stared at her, his head slightly tilted to the side in curiosity, waiting for a response. Felicity scowled at both of them, very much not in the mood.

“What do you want?” Felicity asked, her tone hard. Much to her frustration, Oliver and Tommy seemed amused by her question and looked over at each other, shit eating grins covering their faces. They looked back at her in tandem- _creepy vampire synchronization_ -and Oliver brought his arms up to cross over his board chest. 

“Someone doesn’t seem to be in a good mood.” Oliver commented, a hint of teasing in his tone. Felicity rolled her eyes at him, reaching up to pull the sides of her robe tighter over her chest in annoyance.

“I’m in a terrible mood and I don’t have time for this.” Tommy raised an eyebrow at her.

“Don’t have time for what?” He goaded her on. Felicity made a grumbled noise of irritation and crossed the balcony to her lone lounge chair that sat in the corner to the right of the door. If they were going to beat around the bush and drag on this pointless interaction, she could at least have the luxury of sitting down. She sat on the end of it, her body sinking into the plush cushion covering the chair. Felicity was only half facing them now and she gestured lazily in their direction.

“I don’t have time for the two of you to make jokes and innuendos and stand around wasting my time when I could be asleep. The two of you have been visiting me for months and I don’t even know why.”

“Why do _you_ think we’re here Felicity?” Oliver asked as he pushed off the wall and walked over to stand in front of her. Felicity craned her neck up, looking at the vampire towering over her. His face was covered in shadows as he looked down at her, his large frame denying the little light from outside to touch her.

“Your families hates my family and vise versa. I assume that has something to do with it.” Felicity guessed, shrugging her shoulders lazily. She really didn’t have the energy for the normal verbal sparing they did when they came to visit her. Tommy moved and came to sit down beside her, lowering himself down onto the side of the lounge chair. Since the chair wasn’t very wide, he ended up sitting more behind her than anything. His shoulder brushed against her shoulder blade as he leaned in to speak.

“This is about your father.” Felicity rolled her eyes for a second time that night.

 _Of course_ their little song and dance with her was about her father. Everything Tommy and Oliver did seemed to be with the sole purpose of antagonizing her father. Felicity turned her head to make a rebuttal and found Tommy staring at her with dark eyes, his face much closer than she thought it was going to be. The corners of his mouth twitched up into a wicked smile as he continued.

“Do you know how much it would wreak him to know we were here?” Tommy spoke in a low voice, a hint of amusement lingering in his tone. Felicity scoffed at him, looking back up at Oliver in surprised annoyance, before looking back at Tommy who was still grinning.

“Really? You guys come here because, what? You think I mention to my dad that the two of you drop by for a late night visit every once and a while? Sorry to disappoint but I don’t talk about you guys. _Ever._ Especially not to my dad. If he knew you kept coming by, he would force me to come back home and probably lock me in the basement for safe keeping.” Felicity shook her head at Tommy, who’s grin grew as she spoke, like he knew something she didn’t. A moment passed, neither of them speaking, and Tommy didn’t break eye contact either. He stared with a giddy intensity, like he was the big bad wolf and she was little red riding hood, and she didn’t know the danger she was in, which filled him with glee.

“Are you daddy’s little girl Felicity?” Oliver asked, his voice rough and low, drawing her attention back to him. His face was expressionless, and his words caused her cheeks to flame, the undertone of his statement anything but innocent. He tilted his head slightly to the side, expecting a response.

“I-what?” She stared up at him with wide eyes, as Tommy huffed out an almost inaudible laugh. Felicity couldn’t pull her eyes away from Oliver, her lips parting as she waited to see what he would do. Oliver shifted, and to her surprise, he lowered himself down in front of her. Oliver sank to his knees, never breaking eye contact with her. As he came down, his hands lightly grabbed her knees, spreading her legs apart so he could settle himself between them, directly in front of her. Felicity swallowed hard as he opened her legs, her feet slipping across the floor of her balcony, mesmerized by his dark eyes.

As he came down, Felicity leaned back and ran into Tommy, who had shifted himself further onto the chair when she wasn’t paying attention. His legs hung off the side of the chair and he twisted his upper body so they both faced Oliver. Felicity’s back met Tommy’s chest, the vampires face momentarily ghosting over her hair. Felicity’s loose robe fell off one shoulder. Once Oliver settled on his knees, Felicity’s legs bracketing his hips, he spoke again.

“I said,” He spoke in the same rough voice he did before, leaning closer. “Are you daddy’s little girl Felicity?” She took in a breath through her parted lips, her fingers curling in the cushion of the chair at her sides. She knew she should be scared, she was sandwiched between two men who could drain her every last drop of blood in her body in a minute if they wanted. They could do whatever they wanted, take whatever they wanted, and Felicity wouldn’t be able to stop them.

But even though Oliver was staring at her intently, his touch gentle. Tommy wasn’t crowding her; he was just there-hovering-behind her. They both moved slowly, cautiously, as though they were trying to not spook her.

“Are you his whole world?” Tommy’s husky voice whispered into her ear, his hot breath sending a shiver down her spine. His nose nudged against her ear and Felicity’s back arched slightly off his chest, towards Oliver, as her eyes fluttered.

“Well?” Oliver urged, his eyes meeting hers again, his fingers twitching where they rested on her knees.

“Yes,” Felicity breathed the word into the night, like they had forced it out of her. Oliver’s mouth twitched in one corner, the movement so fast Felicity thought she imagined it. He was clearly happy with her response. She felt hot all over, and she was sure her blush from earlier had made its way down her neck and onto the top of her chest.

“So, if Tommy and I,” Oliver met Tommy’s heated gaze over Felicity’s shoulder before looking back to her. “Were to feed on you Felicity,” Oliver suggested as his hands began to travel tortuously slow up her thighs, bunching the fabric of her robe as he went. Felicity let out an unintentional needy whimper at the suggestion as heat pooled low in her body. She leaned back into Tommy, the side of his face brushing against her ear, as her hips lifted involuntarily.

She was trying really hard to not be turned on by the two of them. She did not want them to feed on her. At least, she was pretty sure she didn’t. A small voice in the back of her brain was yelling at her that whatever they were doing was a trick and that she was in danger, but she couldn’t heed the warning. Her heart was beating too loud and she was making too much noise with her panting breaths.

“Would that destroy him Felicity?” Tommy finished Oliver’s sentence, his breath spreading over her neck as his face tilted down, his lips inches from her skin.

“If we were to _fuck_ you Felicity,” Oliver growled at her from deep in his chest, baring his human teeth at her. His tone set her skin on fire and made her insides throb. Her hips jerked forward in a desperate moment, as her spread legs denied her any friction. Oliver’s hands ended at her hips, his fingers finally slipping past the thick material of her robe and touched the tops of her thighs. His hands palmed her flesh, making the ache between her legs worst.

Or better, depending on how you looked at it.

Oliver was almost chest to chest with her, and Felicity arched towards him as he leaned closer. Her face tilted up towards his, her head falling back against Tommy’s shoulder.

“Would that rip his _fucking_ heart out?” Oliver growled, his breath ghosting over her lips as she gasped out her answer.

“Yes.”

“Is that what you want Felicity?” Tommy asked, his lips grazing over the exposed skin of her shoulder. He was right there, but never quite touched her. “Do you want us to feed on you?”

“Do you want us to fuck you?” Oliver asked, Felicity whimpering in response. Her eyes fell closed and she bit her bottom lip between her teeth as a needy noise threatened to rise out of her throat. One of Oliver’s hands left her leg to curl his fingers under her chin, his thumb pressing down on her chin to get her to release her lip. She opened her eyes to find him inches away from her face. Like Tommy, he was so close, but held back, not quite touching her.

“We need to hear you say it, Felicity. Do you want this?”

“Do you want us?” Tommy asked, as his lips drifted back up to her ear, making her shiver. Oliver unfurled his fingers and held the side of her jaw, his thumb rubbing across her bottom lip. Felicity panted as she looked up at him, his eyes tracking the movement of her throat as she swallowed. Her hips rolled, desperate for friction. Oliver’s hips were just a little too far away for her to be able to benefit from rocking into him and relieving the throbbing ache between her legs. She was so wet. She could feel it, soaking into her shorts, and she needed them to do something about it.

“Say it Felicity.” Oliver ordered, his voice dangerously low, which elicited a moan from Felicity’s throat. “We need to hear you say it.”

The word was right there on the tip of her tongue. It bounced around in her brain, begging to come out.

Yes. Yes. _Yes_.

She was so desperately turned on and, in that moment, wanted nothing more than to say ‘yes’ and invite them in-

In a matter of seconds, Felicity connected the dots.

This was Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn. The sons of the most powerful families in Starling. They were _vampires_ for heavens sake. They were violent and dangerous.

They didn’t actually want her. This was a game and she was a pawn. They had already admitted that this was about her father. They wanted to seduce her and feed on her and use her and quite possibly, _kill her_ , to land a blow against her father. Maybe they wanted to get her to invite them inside so they could fuck and feed on her now and then come back when she least expected it to kill her in her sleep.

The thought of them sneaking back into her home and waking her from her sleep with a bite that would kill her was like a bucket of ice water all over her brain. That small voice that had been yelling about danger won over her lust.

“No!” The word ripped its way out of her body, as she jerked back, colliding with Tommy, and moving out of Oliver’s touch. She pushed herself back with her hands, Tommy hastily standing up and off the chair. Felicity scrambled backwards to the end of the chair, her feet pushing against the seat until she hit the back of the chair. She pulled knees up towards her chest as a form of protection, her hands gripping the sides of the chair.

Both Tommy and Oliver stared at her as she cowered against the chair, a hint of disappointment and anger in their features. Oliver lowered his hand where it hovered, where her face had been, as he rose to his feet. He straightened his suit jacket as Tommy came to stand next to him, neither of them looking from her. Felicity barely registered their obvious arousal that strained against their pants.

“No.” Felicity repeated, more determined. “No, I will not invite you into my bedroom. No, I do not want you. No, I will not let you lull me into a false sense of security so you can kill me.” Felicity spat her words at them, a scowl dawning her face. A huff of air blew out of Oliver’s nose, some form of a laugh, as the corners of his mouth twitched with a smile while he shook his head.

“Felicity,” She really hated how much she liked hearing Oliver say her name. “What would be the point in killing you? It would be far better torture for your father if he knew that his precious little daughter willingly accepted the two men he hates most in this world into her bed so they could do whatever they wanted to her,” Felicity swallowed hard as Tommy’s mouth stretched into a smile at his best friends words. “So, every time he saw you, you’d be a living reminder of all the things we did to you and that you wanted it.”

“Why would we just take what we wanted Felicity? What would be the point of feeding on you without your consent? It’s much worse for him if he knew you wanted us to feed on you, and that you liked it.”

“I wouldn’t.” Felicity bit back. Oliver let the smile he had fought all night spread across his face.

“You would.” He insisted. “Once you felt what it was like to have us inside you Felicity, you’d never want to stop.” His gaze burned into her and Felicity’s thighs rubbed together, ever so slightly, as she tried to relieve the returning ache. She thought she barely moved, but it was enough for Oliver and Tommy to see and the way their eyes darkened showed her how much they wanted her.

“We’re not going to give you an inch unless you ask for it. We want your father to know that we didn’t just take what we wanted from you; _you gave it to us_.” Oliver spoke confidently, laying out their revenge plan against her father. Oliver looked down at his watch and sighed.

“If you’re not going to say ‘yes’ Felicity, we have to go. The nights not over yet and Tommy and I need a snack.” Felicity frowned more at the nonchalant ‘snack’ comment. Tommy raised his hand and waved his fingers at Felicity in goodbye. He and Oliver turned to the railing of her balcony in tandem, both of them stopping just before they jumped over the edge. They both looked back at her but only Oliver spoke.

“Goodnight Felicity.” Without another word, they both grabbed the railing and used it to propel themselves over the side and out of sight.

Felicity took a moment to take a deep breath in before she hastily got off the lounge chair and slipped past her sliding door into her bedroom. She closed the door, locked it, and drew the curtains closed. She knew that the second she was fully in her room that they couldn’t get in, even if she left the door wide open. Fun anti-vampire trick, they had to be invited in. Felicity sat down on the edge of her bed, the situation from earlier racing through her mind.

Tommy’s lips drifting over her neck.

Oliver’s hands parting her legs.

Tommy’s deep voice in her ear.

Oliver’s finger on her lip.

_It’s much worse for him if he knew you wanted us to feed on you, and that you liked it._

_You would…Once you felt what it was like to have us inside you Felicity, you’d never want to stop._

Felicity’s hand rose to her neck, her fingers lightly tracing the slop of her neck as she thought about them biting down into her carotid artery and drinking from her. She could almost feel their mouths on her neck, sucking her blood into their mouths and down their throats. She wondered what it would feel like to have one of them drink from her as the other pushed themselves inside her to the hilt.

With half lidded eyes, Felicity looked up and met her own flushed reflection in her vanity mirror. The reflection across from her bed mocked her and she quickly snapped out of her thoughts, her hand dropping from her neck as if she had been electrocuted.

God, what was wrong with her?

They were vampires. Violent, volatile vampires. They were dangerous, she knew that.

However that didn’t stop her from climbing into bed and relieving the ache she felt between her legs while thinking of Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn sinking themselves inside her.


End file.
